


Not-So-Hidden Bruises

by HopeHazard



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A short scene before Bond goes off on a mission.</p><p> "If anyone had noticed the dark mark that wasn’t quite hidden by Bond’s collar, or the distinct bruises around Q’s wrists that were peeking out from under the sleeves of his cardigan, they certainly didn’t say anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Hidden Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt with this ship, so please tell me how I did. (Though I know this isn't exactly a lot to work with.)

“Q.”

“007.” 

They greeted each other coolly, calmly, like the professionals they were. Just an agent and his quartermaster meeting before a mission. 

“You have new toys for me?”

Q rolled his eyes, but laid several different gadgets out on the table in front of him, one of which was the special palm pistol he had invented just for Bond. “These are not toys, they are very advanced, very expensive tools and weapons, and I would very much appreciate it if you could bring them all back in one piece.” 

Bond simply smirked and moved next to Q, standing so that their sides touched as he started picking things up and examining them. “I’ll do my best. Wouldn’t want to upset my dear quartermaster, now would I?” 

“No, you wouldn’t,” Q replied, looking up at him. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to hide a smile, but Bond noticed. Of course he did. “I mean it. Don’t even think about returning here with anything damaged. Yourself included,” he added, almost as an after thought.

With a slightly raised eyebrow, Bond met Q’s eyes for a few seconds. Then he packed everything away and started heading towards the door. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Q finally allowed himself a soft, barely-there smile, and turned back to his computers. But not before scanning his eyes over the room; everyone quickly returned to their work, acting as though they hadn’t just been watching the pair of men.

And if anyone had noticed the dark mark that wasn’t quite hidden by Bond’s collar, or the distinct bruises around Q’s wrists that were peeking out from under the sleeves of his cardigan, they certainly didn’t say anything.


End file.
